


Emo Support Group

by Razzle_Dazzle_Time (StarWarsFreak19)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, by@Razzle_Dazzle_Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/Razzle_Dazzle_Time
Summary: Kaylee makes a group chat for her friends.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writing Club Works





	Emo Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #10: Character A makes a group chat titled “Emo Support Group“

~Kaylee’s phone~  
~1:47 A.M~  
~You joined the chat~  
You: *changed screen name to MCR_For_Life*  
You: *added Alexander, Ashlynn, Ethan, Leon, Kallie and Noah to the chat*  
~Noah joined the chat~  
Noah: wtf Ky?  
You: *changed chat name to Emo Support Group*  
You: Everyone choose a screen name!  
~Leon joined the chat~  
Leon: *changed screen name to Leøn*  
Noah: wow creative.  
Noah: *changed screen name to Gay_And_Depressed*  
You: wow Noah  
~Alexander joined the chat~  
Alexander: Kaylee what is this???  
You: what do u think Zander?  
Alexander: not another one of your weird chats…..  
~Kallie joined the chat~  
You: pick a screen name -_-  
Kallie: *changed screen name to Crushing_On_Bakuho*  
You: ummmm ok  
Crushing_On_Bakuho: well I am!!!!  
~Ashlynn joined the chat~  
You: ok, Ok chill Kallie  
Ashlynn: *changed screen name to Queen_Of_Da_Fishes*  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: UnDeR dA sEa! UnDeR dA sEa!  
You: is everyone on?  
Leøn: nope Ethan Bois not  
You: oh well we can wait…..  
~Ethan joined the chat~  
Ethan: what is this chat?!  
You: Emo support group. Duhhhh  
Gay_And_Depressed: Yea Eth duhhh  
Leøn: Duhhhhhhhhh .-.  
Alexander: *changed screen name to Crushing_On_Taken_Boy*  
Crushing_On_Taken_Boy: happy?  
You: yes  
Crushing_On_Bakuho: Noh it's too close to my name!  
Ethan: *changed screen name to Taken_Boy*  
You: oh d*nm things are heating up~  
Crushing_On_Taken_Boy: *changed screen name to Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes*  
Taken_Boy: oh come on you know you love me Alex.  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: shut up -_-  
~Gay_And_Depressed left the chat~  
Crushing_On_Bakuho: sooo what's this chat for  
You: Emo support group!  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: ...why?  
You: cause I feel like it Lord of Gay  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: it's grapes. You know I question why ur my bff  
You: cause you love me~  
Taken_Boy: I ship it  
Crushing_On_Bakuho: me too! Ash?  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: Yea def.  
~Gay_And_Depressed joined the chat~  
Gay_And_Depressed: sorry my phone died lol. I ship it.  
You: ewwww  
Leøn: who wants to bet on it?  
Taken_Boy: I will. Anyone else?  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: sounds good  
Leøn: ok so Ash and Eth any other takers?  
Gay_And_Depressed: I wanna date Alex tho  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: ew no. I’m gay for Ethan and Ethan only  
Taken_Boy: awwww I'm special!  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: go die  
Gay_And_Depressed: oof  
Taken_Boy: I refuse.  
You: things are heating up...  
Leøn: you guys are bickering like a married couple~  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: Noh shut the h*ll up Leø  
Leøn: anyone agree?  
You: yea lol I ship it  
Taken_Boy: sucks cause I have a bf  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: and that's my problem T-T  
You: Ethan how many times have I told you?  
Taken_Boy: yea yea. Ik. Ik. He’s “not right for me”  
Gay_And_Depressed: and abusive  
Taken_Boy: shut up! He doesn’t hit me ._.  
Leøn: yes. He does-  
Taken_Boy: ...how do you know?...  
Leøn: you called me crying-  
Taken_Boy: ...  
You: break up with him d*nm it.  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: Plz Ethan it’s not good for you.  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: He a toxic monster  
Taken_Boy: HE IS NOT!!!  
You: he is too

~Nick’s Phone~

MCR_For_Life: he is too  
Gay_And_Depressed: srsly tho. You gotta ditch Mike before he kills you or makes you kill urself  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: Come on dude. Your already not eating you need to leave him.  
MCR_For_Life: agreed.  
You: guys….  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: No. No if ands or buts E. Your breaking up with him tomm.  
Leøn: and we WILL be there to help you ok?  
You: ok! ok!  
MCR_For_Life: Yay! U got this b*tch  
Leon: if he touches you I'll beat the living sh!t out of him-  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: Don’t forget about meeeeeee  
MCR_For_Life: ditto. I’ll kick has a$$ into the middle of next month  
Gay_And_Depressed: Me too!  
Alex_Lord_Of_Grapes: I'll be there  
You: guys  
MCR_For_Life: I gotta go nerds. If mom catches me on my phone at 2:15 am she'll kill me  
Gay_And_Depressed: K bye  
You: Bye Kaylee  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: bye bye  
Leøn: bi  
MCR_For_Life: bye guys!  
~MCR_For_Life left the chat~  
Gay_And_Depressed: Yea we should all get sleep  
Leøn: yea- I need to stop staying up so late lol  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: yawn  
You: did Kallie's phone die????  
Crushing_On_Bakuho: nope- I fell asleep and my phone stayed on lol  
You: oof  
Leøn: I'm going to bed-  
You: knight  
You: k night autocorrect  
Gay_And_Depressed: me too. Night guys  
~Gay_And_Depressed left the chat*  
Leøn: night b*tches!  
Crushing_On_Bakuho: nighty night  
Queen_Of_Da_Fishes: I'm gonna watch The Little Mermaid till I fall asleep  
You: ohakyy night guys  
~Leøn left the chat~  
~Crushing_On_Bakuho left the chat~  
~Queen_Of_Da_Fishes left the chat~  
~You left the chat~

~4:20 pm~  
~You joined that chat~  
You: *changed screen name to Newly_Single*  
~You left the chat~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Will let Razzle_Dazzle_Time know when this receives any comments!


End file.
